Talk:Combat Basics
Raidlocking an enemy union raised my Flash Bomb III damage per unit from 300 to 360, amounting to a flat 20% damage increase. Since it does fixed damage it should be good for testing other stuff too. No idea where else to put this information so i put it here. Drake178 09:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC) * Weird, trying the same thing again, Raidlocking didn't increase the damage at all, so it must have been something else or it's not consistent. * Reinforcements DO correspond to specific boss battles where the enemies will get reinforcements after a certain round or when certain enemy unions die. Why was this undone? Multi-deadlock bug or feature? OK, I've noticed that if you attack a union that is capable of multi-deadlock and it comes out of deadlock (due to death of the attacking union) it loses all remaining attacks, but if even one union remains deadlocked to it after it uses its first attack of the round, it'll attack every union that is multi-deadlocked to it. Bug or feature about the burned attacks when falling out of deadlock early in the round? 02:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Eh, probably a bug, at any rate it's definitely exploitable in many situations. An obvious tactic against enemies that overdrive or otherwise just flat out slayify anything deadlocked to them is to only throw two units at them at a time, and leave the rest of your crew on backup/long range. Of course this still leaves them vulnerable to area attacks and the occasional raidlock. Still Unchained 08:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mmmm... Raidlock won't happen in that instance unless you left an opponent out of deadlock and had a union use its actions without entering deadlock. 20:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well yes, "use its actions without entering deadlock" is probably what I meant by "leave the rest of your crew on backup/long range", one would think...that being what makes it a strategy as opposed to just throwing everything at the enemy and the point of even bringing it up. Still Unchained 21:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, I find keeping a multideadlock unit tied up completely is sometimes better than leaving only one on it. If you keep it tied up, you can pull unions out of deadlock as necessary to heal or pick up downed unions without having the boss get a free raidlock. And remember, not everyone who will visit will understand the various strategies of the game and may very well throw everything at a boss in melee range. Torinir 07:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Rear Assaults Anyone notice that if a union is Raidlocked, any additional attackers against that union automatically get a Rear Assault, instead of a Flank Attack? Had this happen in the Heroic Ramparts tonight. Torinir 07:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope, it happens only in a specific scenario, and only one rear assault is granted. You have to leave deadlock with an enemy to do something else that does not end in a deadlock (heal, long-range). When this occurs, if the next enemy who's turn comes up is not the one you left hanging, it will perform a raidlock. Whenever the enemy you left comes up, he'll automatically rear assault since you left deadlock and entered another by the time he's acting. At least that's my experience, i've never seen multiple Rear Assaults, they get converted to Massive Strikes. Since i do a lot of training in Robelia Sweeping Safehold to research art upgrading using only Rush vs 7+ groups of monsters (changing targets almost every turn) i'd assume if this could happen i would have seen it. Then again, maybe not :P Drake178 07:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I pulled one union out of deadlock to resurrect another union that got poison sting spammed by two 4-member unions of flies. Their former locked union raidlocked them afterward, and a second union followed up with a rear assault (hence my last edits to the Pagus page). Strange. Torinir 18:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure it was the former locked one attacking first? If it's the other way around that's exactly what i tried to write (and happens every time in that setup). Drake178 19:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Positive. It was a union of 3, and it was the group raidlocking, one of the 4 member unions that took down the rezzed union followed up with the rear assault. Torinir 23:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::After playing around a bit, I'm seeing a pattern when dealing with raidlocks against unions not able to multi-deadlock and I've done them myself when the opportunity presents itself. ::*Raidlock (first) ::*Rear Assault (second) ::*Flank Attack x 2 (third and fourth) ::Torinir 15:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Yep, that sounds about right, although i wrongly assumed it only happens with a specific union order. I think the only requirement is that the target performs a non-deadlock action. Still, there's only one Rear Assault, it just comes before the flanks that way. Drake178 16:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Massive Strike persists across rounds? Fought Bandit (Mojcado Castle) and got a Massive Strike in round 1. After that, every attack was a Massive Strike. No Flank Attacks or Rear Assaults, just Massive Strikes. Blasted him down in 3 rounds that way. Anyone else seeing this occur? Torinir 12:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, although getting to it is hard enough. But I'm not sure what happens when the initial deadlock unit dies? - Merthos 15:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Talk:Battle Commands#Massive Strike is where i've written this down when i came across it. Drake178 21:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::The command Follow Rush! never showed up in this case, however. I also noticed that choosing attacks which do not initiate a flank/rear/massive attack will break a Massive Strike chain, and can occur easily if you're choosing recovery commands, especially when the target of the recovery command no longer requires it. Torinir 17:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC)